I Hate Shallots
by Ikanatcha96
Summary: "Ne ne Akashi-kun. Tolong kau kupas bawang merah itu ya." Kisah seorang Akashi Seijuuro dalam mengupas bawang merah. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi membenci bawang merah? Penasaran? Monggo dibaca xD Yang berkenan review ya xD


**I Hate Shallots (Aku Benci Bawang Merah)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

**Genre : Humor –garing-**

**Rated : K**

**Warn : Dapat menyebabkan sakit mata berlebih.**

**Summary : Bagaimana kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengupas bawang merah? Saksikan kisahnya dalam cerita berikut.**

**Cekidot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sreng Sreng Sreng ~

Suara gesekan antara penggorengan dengan spatula mengalun dengan merdunya. Suasana ruang praktek memasak ini amat pengap. Aromanya pun bercampur aduk. Bayangkan saja ada 5 kompor yang menyala dengan berbagai masakan. Walaupun jendela kelas sudah dibuka, tapi tetap saja pengap kan?

"Ne ne Akashi-kun. Tolong kau kupas bawang merah itu ya." Seorang siswi berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sedang memakai celemek dan memegang sendok sayur menunjuk sebuah wadah dimana di dalamnya terdapat beberapa bawang merah yang belum dikupas.

Akashi hanya memberikan tatapan 'Hey-kau-memerintahku?' dan memasang tampang datarnya. Seakan mengerti akan tatapan sosok berambut merah sang siswi pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Nee aku kan hanya minta tolong. Bukan memerintah lhoo~!" Siswi itu –panggil saja namanya Kurumi- kini mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada panci di hadapannya dan mengaduknya perlahan. "Dari pada kau terus menatap –memelototi- bahan bahan yang ada dihadapanmu lebih baik kau bantu aku sedikit." Kurumi mengaduk pelan isi di dalam panci tersebut.

Akashi melirik bawang merah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kurumi dan menatap horror kepada bawang merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Masuk dapur saja Akashi tidak pernah, apalagi disuruh –dimintai tolong- mengupas bawang. Itu sama saja menyuruh anak SD mengerjakan soal SMA.

Dengan ragu dia mengambil bawang merah dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah pisau.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

"Akashi-kun bisa-bisa bawang itu kabur ditatap seperti itu olehmu." Ejek Kurumi dengan cengirannya.

Akashi membuang nafasnya kasar dan menghirup oksigen kembali dengan rakus. Oke sepertinya dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengupas bawang-bawang itu.

Pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memotong ujungnya. Dilanjutkan dengan mengupas helai demi helai bawang merah itu. Eh tunggu kenapa Akashi malah mengupas sampai ke dalam-dalamnya? Coba lihat hasil kupasan Akashi Seijuuro sang kapten Rakuzan yang menawan. Kau pasti akan dibuat tertawa. Yaampun.

"Hahahaha Akashi-kun bukan begitu caranya. Lihat kau tidak perlu mengupasnya sampai habis kan? Hahahaha" tawa nista Kurumi terdengqr begitu menjengkelkan ditelinga Akashi. Dia yang menyuruh, dia juga yang mentertawai. Haha terdengar seperti lagu ya?

"Kau hanya perlu mengupas kulit luarnya saja kok. Lihat seperti ini caranya. Mudah kan?" Kurumi kini menjadi 'Guru kupas bawang dadakan' untuk Akashi. Dia pun mengajari Akashi tekhnik-tekhnik tata cara mengupas bawang dengan baik dan benar. Haha oke itu terlalu lebay sepertinya.

Setelah mengajari tekhnik-tekhnik tata cara mengupas bawang dengan baik dan benar Kurumi pun melanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Kembali ke Akashi. Kini dengan yakin ia mengambil salah satu bawang merah –lagi-. Dia pun mengupasnya dengan cekatan. Memang dasar Akashi itu pintar. Dia pun bisa langsung mengupas bawang dengan cepat. Wah wah wah sasuga na Akashi.

1 bawang..

3 bawang..

5 bawang..

10 bawang..

Prangg ~

Suara benturan pisau dan lantai terdengar. Sang pelaku penjatuh pisau –Akashi- menunduk dalam-dalam. Hening. Semua mata tertuju pada satu titik. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang fatal pada sang kapten basket Rakuzan.

Dengan perlahan Akashi mengangkat wajahnya. Sontak seluruh manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pun menatapnya dengan terkejut. Lihat lah wajah sang kapten kita yang sekarang mengeluarkan air mata dengan pipi sedikit bersemu merah karna malu. Astaga astaga tolong sepertinya kita akan butuh beberapa ambulans disini.

"KAWAAAIIIIIII~~~~" teriak seluruh gadis yang kini sedang mimisan berjamaah. Sroot sepertinya author juga mimisan minna. Hehe dan author pun kini sedang mengusap-ngusap hidungnya dengan sehelai tissue.

'Ore, Tamanegi ga suki janai*'. Batin Akashi miris.

**OWARI**

***Ore, Tamanegi ga suki janai itu artinya gue benci bawang merah hehe :3**

**Nyahah saya kembali dengan fict yang err failed *pundung***

**Ehehe ini sepertinya sedikit curahan hati author gara gara setiap masuk dapur malah disuruh ngupas bawang merah ToT**

**Ngiahaha yang berkenan mohon review nya yaa xD**

**Jaa na~**


End file.
